Diveded They Fall
by CyberWarlock
Summary: Puck/Kurt. Brand new realtionship. Will it hold up under the trails Lima puts them though. DARKFIC! Charecter death'S. All kinds of badness. Full warnings inside. READ THE WARNINGS! I dont expect many to like this story. Even I think its too dark.
1. New Beginings

A/N - To those of you following my stories I am sorry for not updating Power of the Rainbow in such a long time. I have lost my desire to write that story. It might hit me sometime in the future to pick it back up but for now its dead.

A/N2 - This story came to me from varies sources. Basically I get really bored at work sometimes and after reading fanfics) which is what I do to pass my down time) I came up with this. Very VERY dark fic here people. See warnings.

A/N3 - This will take place in the timeframe of season 2 but for all that I've kept of the plotline from that season disregard anything that happens in season, including but not limited to no Lurean and no Blaine. Though I have Sam there to replace Matt. In essence I have made this fic take place during their junior year just because I feel like it. Though I will have it so that Carol and Burt are married and that Carol and Finn moved in to the Hummel house. But I like Kurt having the basement room so he is staying their and Finn got a room upstairs. Deal with it. *insert smiley face*

Warnings- Rape, Abuse (mental/emotionless/physical), Swearing, Murder, Senseless murder, Fear, Pain, Suffering, Character deaths (Major and Minor characters and yes I said deaths as in plural), Graphic themes, Self-Harm (In many ways), boy on boy sex and affection, girl on girl sex and affection, boy on girl sex and affection. This is a dark fic that will not have anything close to a happy ending, though there will be happy parts. Things will get worse then better then oh so much worse as time goes on.

Disclaimer - I own in no way anything related to Glee or the cheerers/actors who play it. If I did I would write more since I wouldn't have to work.

Divided they fall - A new beginning

Kurt stood outside the Glee classroom taking slow breathes trying to calm himself down. Nerves and panic were barely being able to be control and Kurt's new boyfriend wasn't helping matters very much.

"Babe. Relax. Everything will be fine. Glee is our family. They are going to be shocked, asked a lot of questions, then be happy for us." Puck smiled down at the smaller boy and Kurt felt his stress ease up. Slightly. Kurt would never have guessed that out of the two of them it would be Puck who be forcing the issue of coming out to the friends and family.

Telling his father Burt that Kurt was now dating Noah Puckerman was easy and simple. In Pucks case it was also fearful. "So Mohawk? Treat him right or one day you'll wake up with my shotgun pointed between your eyes. Understand?"

Puck later played off that he was only appeasing Burt but Kurt had been there and seen the sweat dripping down the neck of the then trembling jock or strammed out a "Yes sir." Trying not to laugh to loudly and Puck, Kurt had grabbed his boyfriends hand and lead him down to his basement room to help ease his tension.

Meeting Mrs. Puckerman was a shock to Kurt though. It seemed Puck had wasted no time in telling his mother about them. Not 3 seconds after Kurt walked into the house he was embraced by a smiling women. Mrs. Puckerman was the kind of women to age gracefully. Lines of care and wisdom were etched around her eyes, eyes that sparkled as if everything would always work out so take joy in the moment. Pucks sister was a mini bad-ass/drama queen in the making. Hauling Kurt upstairs to her room to help her pick out a few items for school next week she regaled Kurt with stories of her bother often leading to Kurt laughing.

Kurt was snapped out of his musing by Puck asking "So you ready to go in there and watch shit hit the fan or should be just go to your place and fuck?" Kurt blushed while Puck smirked and leered.

Reaching for the door Kurt said "Lets do this." and yanked the door open seeing the familiar faces waiting for Glee to begin. Walking in hand in hand did not have the reaction either boy expected. All they got was a "Finally." From both Santana and Mercedes.

"Wait," Kurt said in complete disbelief "Are you telling me that no one here is surprised or shocked about me being with Puck?"

"Boo," Said Mercedes "we've all seen the way you two have been looking at each other. And don't think that you're little interaction, like brushing hands; have gone unnoticed by us all. We all knew that if you weren't together then you would be soon." Smiling Mercedes hugged Kurt and said "I'm happy for you Kurt. We just wanted to wait until you two were ready to tell us." Her voice losing all its warmth Mercedes turned to Puck and poked a finger in his chest. "Hurt my boy and Burt won't have a chance to shoot you. Clear?" Puck nervously swallowed then nodded to Mercedes.

Santana stood up, looked Kurt up and down and said "Not that I care or anything but hurt Puck and suffer." Kurt edged a bit closer to his boyfriend, seeing this move Santana merely smiled, which for some strange reason was more foreboding, before she took her seat and had Brittany leaning against her smiling.

Kurt and Puck stood there for a minute before shacking their heads and taking seats next to each other. Though out the rehearsal everyone found time to congralute them on their new found relationship. Even Rachael offered to set up a meeting with her two gay dads if they ever had question. Which Kurt and Puck quickly turned down before fleeing the room.

No one ever noticed the eyes burning with hatred.


	2. Clouds at Sunrise

A/N - Yes the first chapter was pretty short. But it was only to get the plot started and to get the relationship off the ground. This one should be back up to my normal amount.

Disclaimer - Saw in my first fic that it said cheerers. I don't own them either. So ill write this one instead. I OWN NOTHING! I make no money from this and simply write for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment. Let this cover the rest of my story so I don't have to write another. It makes me sad to know I have nothing so why remind myself of that?

Chapter 2 - Clouds at Dawn

The week had progressed as expected for the most for Kurt. After telling Glee club about them Puck and Kurt had decided to keep their relationship secret. They wanted to settle into their relationship without the jocks giving them hard time. Everyone in Glee and agreed with them and vowed not to say a word. Even Mr. Schue had promised to keep it a secret not even telling Ms. Pillsbury about them. So far everything had been working out great for them. Well almost everything.

Kurt had begun to notice earlier in the week that more of the jocks would be glaring at him. These glares bordered on hostile but so long as they stayed looks only Kurt couldn't care less. It wasn't until the end of the weeks that Kurt began to notice that he wasn't the only one getting strange looks. Everyone in Glee was. Including the new guy Sam. But it seemed the worst were saved for Kurt.

No one seemed to know what had caused this sudden increase in animosity. Kurt had asked everyone in Glee that Friday if they had any idea. No one seemed to know. Though Rachael assured Kurt that it was most likely because "Were so talented that it scares them." Kurt merely rolled his eyes and thanked her before walking out to his car to head to Pucks.

That weekend was one the best Kurt had every experienced in his life. Having a boyfriend was new and exciting for him. Puck too seemed to be enjoying himself even when having to go shopping with Kurt he only gritted his teeth and smiled while lugging around the bags. Saturday night Puck took Kurt out to dinner at Breadsticks. The only noteworthy place to eat in all of Lima. Both of them had a great time simply talking and laughing. It wasn't until Puck was driving him home that Kurt asked "Puck?" Puck smiled over at Kurt not taking his eyes off the road "Yeah babe?"

"Have you noticed anything different about the jocks at school lately?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"What do you mean different Kurt?" Puck asked his smile changing into a frown.

Kurt regretted killing the easy mood they were in but figured the damage was done so he might as well finish this conversation. "Well I've noticed that they seem to be glaring at me a lot more. And not just me, everyone in Glee. I've even seen them glaring at you. I was just wondering since you're on the football team if maybe you've heard something as to why they seem angrier all of a sudden."

"Well now that you mention it they do seem weirder then normal. I didn't really pay much attention to it to be honest with you. I never really care what looks they send me or what they do. As long as they don't mess with you I'm good." Kurt beamed at his boyfriend when he said that. It felt so good to have someone looking out for him. Some one who wanted to make sure he stayed happy. Just as Kurt wanted to keep Puck happy.

Kurt forgot all about the jocks when Puck pulled up in front of his house. Making out with the jock always seemed to clear hi mind of . . . Well pretty much everything.

"Puck? Why don't you come inside? My dad won't be home for a few hours. He's out with Carol on a date and Finn is at Rachael. I'm sure you and I can come up with something to pass the time." With a leer and a smirk Puck jumped out of his truck, ran to Kurt's side and hauled him out, carrying him up to the front door.

"Was hoping you'd say that babe!" Kurt laughed so hard he had trouble opening the front door.

* * *

><p>Monday Kurt and Puck walked in the front doors of school. Kurt felt strange. Something was off today. If Kurt wasn't always trying to prove how strong he was he might have suggested to Puck that they skip school today. Something in the air was making the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand up.<p>

Everything looked as it should be. Santana and Brittany were chatting away at Santana's locker. Further down the hall Tina and Artie were chatting as the walked closer. Students were milling around laughing and talking with each other. Suddenly it hit Kurt. Their wasn't a letter jacket to be seen anywhere. There wasn't an early morning practice that Kurt had heard about. Finn, Sam, Mike or Puck would have told him about it at some point. Besides Puck was beside him.

Shacking his head to try and clear the uneasy Kurt walked up to his locker and opened it getting ready for his morning classes. Kurt saw Puck's body tense up and looked questioningly at his face. "Fuck babe," Puck whispered "Not sure what this is about but take a look." Puck pointed with his chin down the hallway. "Oh Gaga." Kurt tensed up as well. Marching down the hall with fury etched on their faces were the combined football and hockey players. "Oh look. They bought slushy's with them!" Kurt thought cynically.

What happened next shocked Kurt to his core. Santana had turned around to see what was going on and dismissed the oncoming jock's before turning back to talk with Brittany. One moment the two are chatting happily away the next both are covered with red slushy. Kurt wasn't able to see what happened next since the jocks choose Puck and Kurt as their next victims.

Santana and Puck started ragging at the jock's but they only laughed and walked away.

Puck and Santana stood frozen to the spot both radiating fury like a forge. Kurt and Brittany snapped out of the shock and grabbed their partners hand and pulled them into the nearest girl's bathroom. Cleaning himself and Brittany off enough to help the other two they pulled some chairs up to the sinks and begun the process of washing out hair and cleaning off faces.

* * *

><p>Over the next 2 weeks slushy attacks had increased to the point that everyone in Glee began bringing 3 to 4 changes of clothes. Kurt even went without his skinny jeans and fashionable tops in favor of clothes that were easy to clean. The jocks and cheerleaders of Glee were ranging between fury and depression. Nothing like this had ever happened to them in such a way. Quinn, Finn and Puck had been shushed once before but the other had not. The rest of the Glee kids were used to it though not on this level. Once or twice a day here and there sure, not three to four times everyday.<p>

Nobody had any clue as to what caused this. To make matters worse for the cheerleaders it seemed Sue could do nothing about these attacks on her beloved cheerleaders. After ripping into the jock's for 3 hours Sue got her very first taste of a slushy facial that afternoon. Kurt heard that Sue had stood rooted to the spot for 12 minutes before she turned on a heal walked to the lunch room and destroyed the slushy machine. Even that hadn't stopped the jocks. Now they just ran to a local 7-11 and stocked up for the day.

Everyone, not just Glee kids, but everyone in school was now starting to fear the jocks. It wasn't just slushy's anymore but dumpster tossing seemed to become a spot with the jocks. "At least they draw the line and throwing girls in there still." Kurt thought bitterly.

Each day every male member of New Directions was tossed into the dumpster along with the normal victims. The first few days Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck fought like devils to avoid it. And everyday they were overpowered and sent flying inside. Each member seemed to fight less and less each day. Even Puck. Kurt worried that something inside each of the guys was being thrown out each time.

Artie at least didn't get thrown in but locked inside something. It started to become a game to see who could find him first as the jock's never choose the same small cramped area twice in a row.

* * *

><p>Friday Kurt and Puck walked to an after school meeting of Glee club. Each lost in thought thinking about the drastic changes to their lives. Nothing anyone did made any difference. The jocks and spoken with their team mates only to be laughed at and mocked. To make matters worse the rest of the cheerleaders had chosen to side with the jock's. Now Santana, Brittany and Quinn were being attacked by their own teammates. Neither of the coaches were able to do anything to stop this. For the first time in her life Kurt was betting that Sue knew what it was like to be powerless.<p>

Walking into the choir room Kurt froze in his place Puck stopping right along side him. The room was destroyed. Chairs flung everywhere. Paint splashed all over the room. Sheet music ripped to shreds lying on the floor.

And in the back room painted in huge blood red letters were the words "HOMO EXPLOSION". The only thing that was untouched was the piano. Kurt felt a slight sense of relief to see that not everything was harmed.

The rest of the club filed in slowly, each one stopping and staring at the damage. When Mr. Schue walked in he too froze to the spot. No one moved or said anything for a long time. Just taking in the scene of destruction in the one place they all had felt safe and free from judgment.

Mr. Schue cancelled the Glee club meeting and told them all to go home and try to enjoy their weekend while he stayed to help the janitors clean up the room.

Walking outside slowly everyone was lost in thought, some weeping (Tina). It wasn't until everyone got outside that angry and tears flowed freely from everyone. Each and every one of their cars had been defaced in some way. All the tires had been slashed as well. Except for Artie of course since he got picked up by his dad.

Santana's - Carpet Muncher

Kurt's - Faggot

Puck's - Weak Ass Women

Tina's - Freak

Brittany's - Stupid Slut

Sam - Closet Faggot

Quinn - Godless Whore

Finn - Minute Wonderland

Mercedes - Fat Cow

Mike - Other Asian

Rachael - Talent less Hack

Everyone had different reactions to the vandalism. Rachael began a rant about how much talent she truly had and bringing a law suit against whoever would dot his. Mike just frowned at his. Pissed off that it happened but not to insulted to just be "Other Asian." Tina started sobbing even louder and flung herself into Artie's lap while he tried to soothe her, rubbing her back.

Quinn also broke down into tears clinging to Sam's neck and whispering to herself. While Sam just started open mouthed at his car.

Brittany was trying to calm Santana down who was currently raging and screaming while storming around her car.

Finn had just dropped and sat on the ground with his face in his hands muttering to himself. Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off her car while tears flowed silently down her face.

Puck was who worried Kurt the most. Kurt could see his jaw clenched and fists balled up. And he was shacking with the force of his fury. Kurt was upset about his car as well but since being called a "faggot" wasn't knew he was able to push it aside for the time being and walked over to Puck.

"Puck? Are you okay? Alright I know stupid question of course your not." Kurt said wondering what he could do to help his boyfriend. Not getting a response Kurt laid a hand on Puck's shoulder and felt Puck tense up even more before he just slumped and turned to Kurt with tears building up in his eyes. Without thinking Kurt pulled his boyfriend to him and held him while for the first time Noah Puckerman allowed someone to see him cry.

Half an hour later everyone had calmed down and was sitting on the sidewalk just staring at the wreckage of their vehicle's. No one noticed that there were 2 new other vehicles that no one had seen yet parked amongst theirs. That is Until Karofsky walked out and startled everyone by shooting "What the hell!" Everyone looked up at Dave's face then looked over to where he was staring. Parked by the edge of the parking lot was a truck with "FAGGOT" Painted on the outside bed. Kurt looked back at Dave and said "Guess you got hit with the rest of us Dave."

Dave just sank down and joined the Gleeks in their misery.

Mr. Schue happened to walk out not 2 minutes after Dave had. "What's everyone doing sitting here? Shouldn't you have gone home by now?" Then he looked out and saw the damage that had been wrought. That's when he noticed his own car had been hit as well. Tires slashed with "HOMO LOVER" in bright pink paint. Soon Mr. Schue joined the others in shocked silence.

* * *

><p>AN - Yeah so here's chapter 2 to make up for how short the first one was. If your liking the story (or at least want to keep reading it) let me know. I did warn that it was going to be a dark fic. And well the pain has only just begun for everyone. The next chapter is where things start to get slightly better for everyone before it gets a hell of alot worse. Based on the response's i get will tell me if this fic is too dark to keep going. If you think its bad now well all i will say is based on what i have planned the gleeks would gladly take a pianting to the car everyday over what will happen. So PLease Review if you can or just send me a message and let me know. Again THIS WILL GET DARKER!


	3. Calm Before the Strom

A/N In response to one reviewer that bought up a good point from last the last chapter. Sue's power lies in the lasting fear she can create around her and people near her. She becomes powerless when something or someone is able to create more fear then she can.

Chapter 3 - Calm Before the Storm

Azimio entered the choir room with a great deal of nervousness. It was dark like it always was when he was summoned here. Walking slowly though the room to avoid tripping on anything he can to abrupt stop when a strange voice greeted him.

"Ah, Azimio. Glad you could make it. I expected you here at 8 not 8:15." The voice held no real greeting, no warmth. It always caused a shiver to run though Azimio. "Sorry sir. It was harder then I thought it would be to get away from my parents."

"No worries. Justin here has been able to help me pass the time. Haven't you Justin?" A whimper of pain escaped from the darkness just ahead of Azimio, near where the voice sounded from. "But since you're here now we can talk. I admired the work you two and your friends did on the choir room. It truly was a work of art and seemed to break the Glee club's spirit just a bit." Azimio smiled in relief. "Maybe this won't end badly for me." HE thought. "I also managed to see what you boys had done to the vehicles of the Glee club. Very nice work. However. . . "

Azimio was smiling wider until that final word was spoken and dread shot though his body like lightening. A second later the air was filled with a whooshing like sound and pain stabbed though Azimio's back causing him to fall to the floor.

"That wasn't apart of the plan. " That voiced hissed. The voice coniuted while the whip fell mercilessly over his back. "For one year we have been planning this. Every last detail. Covering everything we could think might happen as a result and you and your friends have caused us a complication. I'm only thankful I was able to talk with our friends among the police and managed to prevent any repercussions from happening. The fact that school budget cuts forced the security camrares to be shut off only helps us now that were putting everything into motion." The whip ceased and Azimio barely made out a second figure leaving the room. "Don't deviate from the plan again Azimio."

"I won't sir, I swear!" Azimio barely managed to whimper the words out but this man heard him and kneeled down to whisper in his ear "I know." Before leaving the room, leaving only the sounds of two boys whimpering in pain.

88888

Two weeks had passed for the Glee club since the defacing of their vehicles. Kurt's father had been outraged when he learned of what had happened. After promising everyone affected new tires and new paint jobs free of charge Burt had driven to the school and spent an hour locked within the office of the principal only to come out red faced and angry still. Nothing could be done. Figgins had confessed that the security cameras were shut off due to budget cuts so the police had no real proof over who had done this.

"Still," Kurt thought "something must have come of this." The jocks and cheerleaders seemed to have stopped their war with the Gleeks. Nothing was happening. No dumpster toss's, no slushy's, just . . . Nothing.

The real surprise was Dave's truck getting painted. Kurt would have put Dave as is first suspect on the ringleader of the abuse. However Dave had seemed just as shocked, if not more so, then everyone else involved. And stranger still the jocks now treated him as they treated the rest of the Gleeks, like an outcast, a loser. Dave in turn began eating lunch at the Glee table. "It seems victims stick together." Kurt thought watching Dave, Puck and Finn talk football one day.

"It's been two weeks. Maybe the popular kids won't do anything against us anymore. Maybe it's out of their system." Tina spoke softly but hope was in her eyes. Kurt smiled at her. Aside from some name calling Tina had never really been on the receiving end of abuse at this school. Kurt saw that out of everyone this was hitting her the hardest. Tina may be a Goth and obsessed with death but she was still one of the sweetest girls Kurt had ever met.

In Kurt's mind this silence couldn't last. Soon enough the popular kids would see that they had gotten away with everything and would start up the harassment again in a few weeks.

"Hey," Puck voiced suddenly "Where's Mike?" Lunch was half way over and Mike hadn't shown up. Kurt had just assumed that Mike was busy working on something for a class and didn't give his absence a second thought.

"I haven't seen him since before first period." Tina said looking a little worried. Artie reached for her hand "Don't worry Tina. He might be busy or maybe he went home sick. I'm sure we will all see him either this weekend or on Monday talking about a new dance retinue he came up with." Tina smiled and allowed herself to be drawn into a conversation with Artie.

888888

Though out the weekend Kurt enjoyed himself. He spent Saturday helping his dad repaint the last vehicle (Dave's) then went over to Pucks that night and spent an enjoyable time with his boyfriend. Sunday everyone came over to his house for an outside Glee meeting.

The Glee meeting was fun, everyone just singing and dancing around. Kurt's father even, laughing, joined in a few songs. The afternoon was filled with laughter and friendship. The only blight though out the afternoon was that no one had still heard from mike. Tina had tried calling serval times only to go to voice mail and when she stopped by his house before coming here no one was home.

Artie was of the belief that there was something that came up and his family had to leave quickly and that Mike had simply forgotten his phone. Most people accepted this and were sure that come Monday Mike would be back with a tale of a sick relation.

Dinner consisted of pizza for everyone care of Burt. Kurt even choose to skip a healthy meal in favor of a true day of just not caring. After all that had happened to everyone for weeks at school it was just what they needed to release the tension of the events and the new found silence.

That night was most memorable for Kurt as it was the first time Burt had allowed Puck to spend the night over and after everything Kurt felt that he was ready to take that final step with his boyfriend.

888888

Kurt and Puck were lying together in sleep so deep and relaxing that they almost didn't wake up with both their cell phones began ringing at once. Drowsy Kurt almost decided to cuddle back into the warmth of his boyfriend's body. Then Puck stirred mumbling out "What the hell! Who would text us both at . . . "Puck glanced over to the digital clock Kurt had next to their phones on the table near his bed, "2:46 in the morning?"

"I don't know Puck. But whoever it is did text us both. Maybe it's important." Puck grumbled a bit but reached Kurt's body and grabbed his phone. Kurt did the same. Both of them were shocked by the message from Tina simply reading "Turn on the news NOW!"

Both of them knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing what's going they climbed out of bed to Kurt's couch and Kurt flipped on his TV and changed it to a local station.

". . . The police as of right now do not have any clues or suspects in the murder of high school student Mike Chang who was found outside of Lima city limits near a small river earlier last night."

Puck sucked in his breathe as if he had been punched while Kurt simply stared at the screen with tears welling up in his eyes.

"According to sources the initial investigation found multiple stab wounds to the student's torso and chest along with bruising on 40% of his body. More details have not been released. Everyone at here sends out the well wishes and condolences to the family and friends of the victim and wishes for a speedy capture of the person or persons who would commit such a heinous crime."

888888

A/N I did warn that it was going to get darker as the story progressed. Just the tip of the iceberg my readers.


	4. Message's in Red

Chapter 4 - Message's in Red

Later that morning found the Kurt and Puck upstairs at the kitchen table. It was still too early for anyone else to be awake. The two boys had both chosen not to wake up anyone else in the household. Dawn would be here soon and since their was nothing that could be done for a few hours at least they saw no point in waking up anyone else. Everyone would need their rest to deal with what would be coming.

"I wonder why Finn isn't down here." Commented Puck. Kurt snorted in a very undignified manner before responding "That boy can sleep though anything. I once pushed him off his bed to wake him up one day. Know what he did?" Puck raised his eyebrows and said no. "Finn mumbled something then started cuddling the dirty cloths on his floor still snoring."

Kurt smiled at the memory. Sure he had been annoyed at the time but now it was a funny memory of his bother that he might use in a wedding toast. Puck chuckled lightly at the short story. But both boys slight good mode lasted briefly before spiraling back down into depression. Each absorbed with thought and memories of Mike.

After sending a text to Tina with only the 'words' "OMFG TINA! I'm so sorry." From Puck and a "Tina my dear, I am more sorry then I can express to you. Let me know if you need anything." from Kurt, both boys had headed upstairs no longer able to sleep waiting for the morning and everyone else to wake up.

The sun final rose above the horizon and beams of light slanted their way in though the kitchen window casting a golden glow about everything. Even this new warmth couldn't snap Kurt and Puck out of their silent mourning for their deceased teammate. A few minutes later Carol came down the stairs in a nightgown and slippers still yawning.

"Good morning boys. Your both up early today even for a school day." Carol's smile faded to be replaced by worry when both boys remand silent, until she noticed the tears that slowly fell from Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt honey," Carol asked as she walked close to Kurt "What's wrong?" Kurt just laid his head down while the tears started falling even faster. "Just. . ." Puck started to say only to stop and clear his throat before continuing, "Just turn on the news Mrs. H. I'm sure it will be on right now."

Confused Carol walked out into the living room and switched the TV on to the local news. What she saw their caused her to gasp and hold a hand to her mouth in horror.

". . . while the police still have no new leads into the suspects of the murder of Michael Chang this station has been given new information concerning this saddening event. We received this knowledge on condition of aniominty as the person who gave it to us was not authorized to speak to the press."

Puck slowly walked into the living room when he heard that there was new information only to collapse onto the couch as soon as he heard it.

"While the victim was stabbed repeatedly and a great deal of internal damage was found the most shocking information was that they autopsy showed that before his death Mike Chang had been brutally rapped. While there is no forensic evidence to help lead to an arrest it appears as if he had been raped not just once but many times by many different people. While that remains the worst so far another source confirmed that, written in his own blood, were two words across his chest 'Not Finished'."

After hearing this Carol turned the TV off and collapsed next to Puck sobbing into her nightgown Puck dimly registered that he could hear both Carol and increased noise coming from the kitchen indicating that Kurt had heard what was said as well.

888888

That afternoon found Kurt, Puck, Burt, Finn and Carol scattered in different parts of the house. After hearing the news from Carol Finn and silently walked back up to his room and remained their. Burt simple sat in his recliner staring off into space. Carol, ever the practical one, had gone off in a state of shock to do the shopping knowing that things would become very hectic for the next few weeks. Every so often she would have to stop what ever she was doing and calm herself down and once she had to lock herself in a bathroom to let herself breakdown into tears. She didn't know Mike very well but he had come over to her place before she moved in with Burt a few times and had even stopped by to see both Finn and Kurt here and there.

Kurt and Puck had yet to come back up from Kurt's room. Spending hours lying on Kurt's bed just holding each other. Kurt had cried for a long time against his boyfriend's chest while Puck had done his best to try and calm Kurt down. Eventually Kurt had passed out from emotional exhaustion and was sleeping soundly. Waiting an hour to make sure Kurt wouldn't wake up anytime soon Puck slowly slipped out of the bed and walked into Kurt's ensuite bathroom. After shutting the door Puck stared into the huge mirror in front of him. Alone Puck allowed himself to what he never allowed anyone to see. He cried. Silently but with his body shacking from the effort Puck wept. When he felt his knees start to give he collapsed onto the floor holding himself, drawing his knees up to his chest. So focused on not making a sound he didn't hear the bathroom door open, didn't know Kurt had walked in until he felt arms wrapping around him and rocking him back and forth like a child.

Puck knew Kurt was their and that he was crying like a girl but he couldn't bring himself to stop the tears, no matter how hard he tried.

"It's okay Puck," Kurt whispered into his ear "Let it all out. Even badass's need to break down sometime's." Abandoning all effort to remain silent Puck turned his head and pressed his face to his boyfriend shoulders and let go. His mind was blank with the passing of the emotions though his head. Nothing matter at that moment. Puck heard, saw and felt nothing.

When he got himself under control and managed to stop crying so hard Puck noticed that Kurt was no longer the only one holding him. Finn, at some point, had come downstairs and was holding both Kurt and Puck in his long arms. Puck saw tears running down the quarterbacks face as well as down Kurt's. Pulling one arm off of Kurt, Puck wrapped it around Finn's waist. The tears came again, from all three boys this time.

888888

No one from Glee went to school that day or the next. On Monday everyone just stayed wrapped up in their misery finding comfort as best they could. That night, with Puck staying the night again at Kurt's their cell phones went off again while they were getting ready for bed. Picking up his phone Puck saw he had a few missed calls and some unread texts. Reading though them all quickly he saw that they were from the other glee members all expressing words of comfort and asking how everyone else was holding up. Kurt was checking his phone as well while Puck called his mother.

"Hey ma. . .Yeah I'm doing okay. . . Yeah I'm going to stay the night at Kurt's again. . .He's on the phone with Mercedes right now but he's holding up too. . . Yeah I'll let him know. . . Okay tell her I said 'Hi" and I'll be home soon, maybe Wednesday. . . Love you too Ma."

Puck hung up and caught the tail end of Kurt's conversation with Mercedes. "No that's a great idea Mercedes. . . Yeah let everyone know, no pressure or anything if their not ready yet. . . Ill ask my dad but I'm sure he wont mind. . . You to my dear, bye." Kurt hung up and placed his phone on the side table with a weary sigh.

"Ready for what babe?" Puck asked sliding into bed next to Kurt.

"Mercedes is going to see if the Glee club wants to meet over here at my place. Since I've got the biggest house. She thought maybe it might help if we all got together to get passed this, or at least make it easier to bear. What do you think?"

"Its worth a shot babe. It might help and I doubt it could make things worse."

"That's what I was thinking too. So she is going to send a message to everyone to be here at one in the afternoon tomorrow. But I don't know how many will show up."

Puck just nodded then reached over and turned out the light beside's the bed. With the darkness now complete around them Kurt snuggled up closer to Puck while Puck tightened his hold on Kurt. It had been a long day and so very emotional for them both that the both fell asleep with minutes.

888888

At 12:30 Mercedes knocked on the door to Kurt's place. Kurt opened the door and without a word said was engulfed by Mercedes in a powerful hug. "You doing alright boo?" She asked. Kurt pulled back and nodded "I'm okay Mercedes. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing better. Spent almost all day crying yesterday but I'm better." Mercedes managed a weak smile before moving passed Kurt and giving another hug to Puck. "You been taking care of my boy right?" Puck just chuckled and nodded returning the hug as well. "We've been taking care of each other Aretha." Mercedes tried to look angry but a weak chuckle escaped her.

Later that day after Rachael, Sam, Quinn, Santana and Brittany showed, found them seated in the living room talking quietly with Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt. Most of it was somber talks about Mike. What they will remember and what they will miss the most about him. No one was surprised that Tina didn't show up but they all sent her texts with well wish's and Artie had texted saying that he didn't feel like going anywhere but that they were in his thoughts and he hoped they were coping well enough.

Brittany had been crying off and on throughout the afternoon never allowing Santana too far away from her and Santana never letting her hand leave Brittany's. Quinn was talking about Mike as well smiling when she recalled a few of the stranger dance moves Mike had come up with. Having not really gotten to know Mike, Sam just listen to the stories with a small smile while keeping an arm around Quinn offering silent strength. Rachael stayed near Finn the whole time, quieter then anyone had ever seen her.

After a few hours Kurt's phone rang, looking down he saw Tina's name flashing across the screen and hastily told everyone to shut up and answered the phone.

"Hey there Tina. How are you holding up?"

Everyone was straining to hear Tina's reply but they couldn't quite make out the words so they just listened to Kurt's side of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry Tina. . . When is it?. . . Okay. . .Yeah I'll pass that one to everyone for you. . . Yeah there here right now. . . No we understand completely. . . Really? Well I'll ask and see if there okay with doing it. . . Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. . . Good night Tina."

Everyone started bombarding Kurt with questions his reply was to hold up his hand and say "I'll explain everything just be quite for now." Before he could go further Kurt received a text from Artie, reading it quickly he smiled and nodded his head before sending a short reply.

"Okay first off is Mike's funeral is being held tomorrow. Tina will be sending everyone a text soon with the address and time. Second Mike's parents have requested that we sing a song at the funeral. Tina asked Artie to find one that would suit us all. Artie has always been able to come up with something good. We don't really need to practice but you should all look up this song and make sure you can do the chorus. Artie will be taking the lead on this song." Kurt shared the song title with everyone and they all smiled, even Brittany and Rachael.

"It's a great choice." Rachael spoke for the first time that day.

Everyone left early that evening to make sure that they would have time to sleep and get ready for the funeral. Rachael got permission from both Burt and her own fathers to stay the night with Finn. Needing some comforting from her boyfriend after what happened.

888888

Wednesday turned out to be a warm and sunny day. Everyone got to the church around 3pm. Kurt passed the word to all the Glee club members that if they didn't feel up to singing the song that when the time came they could just remain seated and no one would hold it against them. Mr. Schue would even be joining them in the song, Kurt had called and asked if he would like to before he went to bed last night.

The service was lovely by all counts. Kurt spotted Mike's family sitting up front with Tina just behind them with her family. Artie, due to being in a wheelchair was up near the front as well though off to one side. Just before the service ended the priest stood up one final time and said "Michael was a great son and a great friend. We heard how he played football for his high school and was also a member of that school's Glee club. To honor every aspect of his life his teammates in Glee have agreed to sing for us today, to express there feelings for their missing Glee mate." He sat back down and everyone, even to Kurt's surprise Tina, stood up and made it to the front of the room. The music started and Artie opened them up by starting to rap out the lyrics.

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the showI laced the track, you locked the flowSo far from hanging on the block for doughNotorious, they got to know thatLife ain't always what it seem to beWords can't express what you mean to meEven though you're gone, we still a teamThrough your family, I'll fulfill your dreamIn the future, can't wait to seeIf you open up the gates for meReminisce some time, the night they took my friendTry to black it out, but it plays againWhen it's real, feelings hard to concealCan't imagine all the pain I feelGive anything to hear half your breathI know you still living your life, after death _

_[Chorus]Every step I take, every move I makeEvery single day, every time I prayI'll be missing youThinking of the day, when you went awayWhat a life to take, what a bond to breakI'll be missing youI miss you MikeIt's kinda hard with you not aroundKnow you in heaven smiling downWatching us while we pray for youEvery day we pray for youTill the day we meet againIn my heart is where I'll keep you friendMemories give me the strength I need to proceedStrength I need to believeMy thoughts Big I just can't defineWish I could turn back the hands of timeUs in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicksYou and me taking flicksMaking hits, stages they receive you onI still can't believe you're goneGive anything to hear half your breathI know you still living you're life, after death_

When they were done there were tears and applause from everyone. A sad smile was on Kurt's face as he looked at the coffin with Mike inside and whispered "I'll be missing you."

888888

Kurt and Puck were the first to walk outside of the church. Being the small town it was the church happened to be next to the graveyard so everyone was simple able to walk instead of drive for the burial itself. The rest of the Glee kids minus Tina and Artie joined them and they made there way together to the plot that would be Mike's final resting place.

Getting closer now Kurt thought he saw someone walking the same direction as them only much further down. "Most likely someone visiting another grave today." Kurt thought. Walking slowly down to the plot hand in hand with Puck, Kurt wasn't giving anything much thought just living in the moment and fighting to keep the fresh wave of tears from showing when he heard Santana gasp and saw her come to a stop in front of the plot.

Kurt followed her eyes down to the tombstone and felt his blood chill while feeling Puck tense up beside him. Someone had defaced Mike's tombstone. Written in what looked like blood red paint were 2 letters.

R.B.

888888

A/N so yes I felt a good cliff hanger would be a good stopping point for this chapter. Song used in this fic is Puff Daddy's I'll be missing you" Slightly altered to fit the story. Really a good song so listen to it if you wish. Please review. Updates will be few and far between if I feel that people do not like this story. Again this will get much worse for the Glee kids. . . And a few other people in this story as well.


	5. Flame's of Night

A/N- Hey all. It's been awhile since I have felt like writing more to this story. But here we go and I hope you guys like this.

Chapter 5: Flame's of Night

It had been two weeks since Mike's funeral and things started to settle back down for everyone. Everyone was of course still feeling down about the loss of their friend but life goes on, no matter how people feel. Everyone was still depressed but none more so then poor Tina. Kurt had never seen the girl so quiet and subdued. Almost as if she blamed herself for Mike's death. Nothing Kurt or anybody did helped. She showed up for school and Glee but did nothing. Tina would just sit down and look either straight ahead or at her hands in her lap the whole time, she was like a ghost that merely existed and not lived.

Kurt felt for her. The only thing that got Kurt though this was Puck. Mike had been a close friend of Puck's and Kurt spent all of his time trying to help his boyfriend deal with the loss. Which seemed to consist of simply being near him during the day and holding him though out the night while they slept. Puck never wanted to talk about anything, which Kurt understood. Puck tried hard to appear to be what he thought a man should be. So Kurt offered comfort in the only way he could letting Puck know without words that he was there and would help him.

Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before Puck would break down again. The only time Puck had allowed himself to let go was the night he had cried in Kurt's bathroom. But Kurt saw it when Puck thought no one was looking the tears that would briefly emerge, the nightmares Puck wouldn't admit to. So Kurt wasn't really that surprised when Saturday night Puck said "Kurt, I think I want to go visit Mike's graves. I. . .I need to say goodbye I think."

Kurt just nodded his head and grabbed a light jacket. It was still near the start of the school year so while the days were still nice and warm the nights got chilly. Grabbing Pucks hand Kurt lead them outside to his vehicle and started the quick drive to the graveyard.

Once there they got out and Kurt followed the slow moving steps of his boyfriend. They stopped on front a gravestone and Puck just stared at it. Kurt assumed that his boyfriend might let go easier if he wasn't trying to keep up a pretense in front of Kurt. So Kurt leaned up slightly and kissed Puck's cheek whispering "Ill leave to alone for a bit. I'm going to go say hi to my mom." Puck nodded and Kurt walked away glancing back once he saw Puck kneeling down and his body start to shack with his sobs. Kurt shied and moved on to his mother's tomb.

"Hi mom. I know it hasn't been all that long since I was last here but a lot has happened. A friend of mine was killed a couple of weeks ago. Everyone, including me is pretty beat up over it. Puck and Tina are taking it the worst. I think Tina really liked Mike and she seems to be blaming herself for what happened. Puck. . . Puck lost one of his best friends. I think he's doing better but for a few days I thought he wasn't going to get though this. I don't know what to do to help him other then just being their. It doesn't seem like its enough." Kurt took a depth breathe and glanced back over and Puck. Seeing that he was still kneeling down by Mike Kurt voiced his growing fear.

"I'm not sure how to say this mom but I don't think things will be getting any better. Something strange is going on. The bullying at school has stopped but the looks, not only I get, are hostile almost violent like. When the police found Mike's body there was something painted with his own blood on his chest." Kurt shrived at the memory, leaving a message was weird but expected from a killer, the way it was left was just downright twisted. "'Not Finished' I'm pretty sure that means that Mike wont be the only hurt or worse. . .killed. The police haven't found any leads, not like their really trying in my opinion. I'm truly hoping that I'm wrong here and it means something else but I have this growing fear. Kurt sighed and straightened his clothes. "I'm not sure what to make of everything but thanks for listening mom. I should get back to Puck now."

Kurt placed two fingers against his lips then pressed them to the gravestone before walking back to Puck. Once close enough Kurt could see that Puck had been crying pretty hard while he had been gone. But the tears seemed to have stopped by now. Kurt caught the tail end of Pucks farewell to his friend, with a little smile he heard "Ill miss you man. We had some good times. Keep an eye on us from wherever you are"

Kurt kneeled down next to his boyfriend and said "I'm glad I got to meet you Mike. If you can try and help me keep Puck in line." Kurt smiled when Puck let out a soft chuckle. "No one can keep me in line Princess, ghost or not." Kurt smiled and linked his hand with Puck's. "Come on we should get back before my dad starts to worry." Puck nodded and stood up, pulling Kurt up with him then bringing him into a tight hug whispering in Kurt's ear. "Thanks babe, for bringing me here. I doubt I could get though this without you."

Kurt just nodded his head and smiled saying "Your welcome Puck." Then hand in hand they walked slowly back to Kurt's vehicle.

* * *

><p>On the way back Puck decided that they needed something hot to drink to help warm them up and relax them a bit. So Kurt made a detour and they stopped at near by Star Bucks. Kurt choose just to get hot chocolate. Puck got the same thing but with a shot of strong espresso. Kurt jokingly told Puck "You know caffeine will just wind you up more instead of relaxing you." Puck just smiled and laughed a bit. If there's one thing Kurt has learned since dating Puck is that you do not get in the way of the mans coffee.<p>

Sipping their drinks they drove slowly down the road until something caught Kurt's attention. Flashing lights pulling up fast behind him. It looked like more then one vehicle too. Puck noticed the lights too. And commented "Most be a loud party the cops are going to." Kurt nodded while pulling over to the shoulder to let the cars pass. Soon enough a police cruiser rushed past them soon followed by another and then a . . . fire truck? Kurt may not have attended many parties but he doubted a fire truck was needed for one. Sharing a confused look with his boyfriend Kurt pulled back out onto the road and followed them, knowing Puck would be just as curious as he was.

A few minutes later Kurt pulled up near a sight that froze his blood. A house was burning just a street away. Not just burning but being completely consumed by the flames. Despite the best efforts of the firemen there it seemed these was nothing they could do to put it out, only to contain it to prevent the whole neighborhood from going up.

Puck let out a pained gasp and Kurt glanced over and saw Puck gripping the door handle and his face pale by the light of the flames. "Kurt. . . I . . . I think. . . " Kurt was concerned and reached over to grab one of Pucks hands. "Puck? What is it?"

"Kurt. . . I think that's Rachael's house." Kurt gasped and looked back up. He thought this street was familiar but he had not been to Rachael's house more then once and that was during the day just to drop her off after school when Finn wasn't able too. Kurt slowly pulled as close as he could to the house. It was hard to make out details though all the smoke and flames but Kurt was starting to think Puck was right.

"Kurt. I'm sure of it. That's her house alright." Puck opened the door and got out jogging up to the line the police had made to keep people from getting to close. Kurt got out as well and hurried to catch up to Puck. "Do you think their still inside there?" Kurt asked horror in his voice.

Puck shook his head "I don't think so. The Berry's leave their cars parked outside and I don't see a car parked near the house. Kurt pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and tried calling Rachael's phone. attempts later and still no answer. Kurt was filled with dread and Puck reassuring him that since there were no cars insight that they most be alright did nothing to help him relax.

Kurt looked around and saw that they weren't they only people standing outside watching the house burn. Neighbors stood outside their homes and watched with horrified fascination. More and more people were pulling up near by, some even using their phones to record the event. That's when Kurt noticed a news van and a women being tapped. Kurt dragged Puck towards the van hoping to get some information to help calm himself down but the words he heard when he got close enough caused him to sink to his knees with silent tears running down his face.

". . . There is no word yet on how this fire started but police and fire fighters have revealed that there were three people trapped in the house. There names have yet to be released. . . " Kurt stopped listening. Three people. Rachael and her two dads.


	6. Promise's

A/N - Hell all. Been a long time again. I've having trouble getting/staying in a writing mood. I know how annoying it can be when authors leave stories unfinished, assuming you like the story of course. I'm trying but ideas on what to do with my fics just are not coming to me. I even asked a friend for help. So here is my attempt to jump start my writing again.

Chapter 6 - Promise's

Kurt sat in the choir room at the piano plucking random notes and listening to them as the faded away before picking up a slow mournful tune. As the notes drifted around the room like lost soul's searching for some kind of warmth the tears began to fall again.

It had been 3 weeks since the death of Rachael Berry and her dads and still Kurt felt the loss like a fresh wound on his soul right next to the scar left by Mike's murder. The police and investigators determined that the cause of the fire was negligence. There was no evidence of foul play involved. Only a small cheery fire in the fireplace left unattended for too long that caught the rest of the house on fire while the Berry's had been sleeping. It had spread quickly; so quickly that nobody had a chance to escape. The bodies had been recovered and what remained of them showed no signs other then massive fire damage.

Without Rachael and Mike Glee club was a different place. For Kurt it used to always be a place of comfort. A place were he could be himself and not have to worry about what anyone thought of him. But Mike was no longer here to break into dance at random moments or talking about how the dance moves could be improved on. Rachael wasn't here to fight for all the solo's and talk for hours on end about how important certain things were. True she was annoying more often then not but Kurt missed it. No longer could he sneer and insult her cloths or steal a solo or two away from her and watch her storm out of the room.

Her funeral had been a wreck of emotions. What was left of the Glee club had attended and just like for Mike, they sang a song for her. Well all but Finn. For the last 3 weeks Finn had shifted between crying for hours on end to being almost catatonic. Nothing and no one was able to help him. Puck had spent many a nights at Finn's only to report that nothing he did seemed to even register with Finn.

Puck was affected as well. Not as strongly as Finn but it was there. Kurt had gotten use to holding Puck throughout the night. With the loss of his good friend Mike, Rachael who he had briefly dated and the state that Finn was in from all the above, Puck was withdrawing from the world. No one but Kurt was able to draw him out much. When he wasn't trying another vain attempt to try and pull Finn back into the world Puck drifted though school barely saying anything.

And then their were the nightmares. Every night Puck would wake up sobbing and almost screaming. When he did Kurt would be there to hold him and rock him. Trying his best to sooth and not seeming to do a good job of it. Of course Kurt wasn't holding up much better but it's always easier for him to focus on helping someone else then to deal with his own problems. Life was quickly turning into a series of never ending depressions for everyone.

* * *

><p>Puck walked up to the front door of the Hudson-Hummel household and walked inside. Every since Mike's funeral Puck had taken to spending a lot of time their, to the point that Burt had told him to just treat the house like his own. Though Puck suspected Burt only said that because he didn't want to keep getting interrupted while watching Deadliest Catch.<p>

"Hey Burt." Puck said as he walked into the living room on his way to the basement door to Kurt's room.

"Hey there Puck. What's up?" Burt asked never taking his eyes of the TV.

"Not much, just here to see Kurt," Puck gave a ghost of a smile "Again."

Burt chuckled a bit then said "Figured as much. Down in the basement."

"Thanks. Enjoy your show." Puck reached the basement door and walked down hearing the music from Kurt's room get louder with each step. Stopping at the bottom step Puck watched Kurt perform his nightly ritual in front of his vanity. It was a reassuring constant in his life now.

Puck knew that he hadn't been handling things all that well lately. Breaking down a lot and having nightmares that were intense and fearful. But though out it all there was Kurt. Puck had always thought of himself as a strong person but it was Kurt who was the strong one. If it wasn't for him Puck doubted he would have made it though the past month.

Rachael's death had hit him hard. Sure he only dated her for a short, very short, time but he had known her for a long time. While dating her he even got to know her dads a bit. They were nothing like he had expected two gay men to be. They were almost like regular dudes. They loved their little girl with a passion and loved each other just as much. Their house was always filled with a warmth and caring that Puck had never felt before. Even after him and Rachael were no more they still welcomed him and helped answer his question and find himself and his sexuality. They were like the cool uncles he never had before.

Kurt glanced up into his mirror and when he noticed Puck he smiled.

"See something you like Puck?" Kurt asked going back to rubbing some cream on his face.

"Always princess." Puck responded walking over to the vanity. Once he got close enough he leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before standing up and going over to the dresser. Since he spent a good amount of time here now Kurt had empty a few drawers so that Puck wouldn't have to keep running home to get more clothes.

Puck quickly stripped down until he was completely naked. When he reached for some pajama pants he glanced over and saw Kurt watching him with barely concealed lust in his eyes. Just that look was enough to start his blood rushing south. Smirking, Puck turned around and asked mockingly "See something you like?"

Kurt blushed a bit but that didn't stop him from getting up and walking over to Puck. When he got close enough he Kurt reached out and placed his hands on Pucks chest. Leaning in Kurt whispered in his ear "Always." Then pulled away with a smirk of his own. Puck shrived at the seductive tone Kurt had used and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him closer till their bodies were touching. Leaning down Puck began trailing soft. Feather light kiss's along Kurt's neck, up to his jaw until he reached his ear.

"Puck. . . "Kurt moaned when Puck starting playing with the lobe. When Kurt moaned his name, Puck felt fire flood though his body. Whispering into Kurt's ear "Baby, I think we should move this to the bed." Kurt just nodded and pulled Puck with him.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Puck lay together wrapped around each other catching their breaths. Puck felt calmer within himself. He still had grieving to do but sometime during their love making Puck had reached a conclusion with in his mind. Life has to go on. It was time to start moving past the horror's had that had hit his life. He had Kurt and his family, his ma and sister. He needed to pull himself together to really try and help Finn and even the others in Glee that had been rocked by this past month.<p>

"Kurt, you still awake babe?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Kurt sounded tired. "Not surprising," Puck thought "Takes a lot of energy to ride a guy that hard." Smiling at the fresh memory.

"I just wanted to thank you." Puck said.

"Thank me? For what?" Kurt sounded truly confused.

"For helping me get though everything. For . . . Taking care of me."

"Puck you don't need to thank me. I love you and that is what you do for people you love. I'll always be there to hold you up when you need it."

"Thanks Kurt. I promise I will always take care of you. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Kurt's arms tightened around his body and Puck nestled himself closer to laid his head on top of Kurt's. While drifting off to sleep Puck felt an slight feeling of unease twist in his gut and tightened his hold on Kurt. His last thought before falling asleep repeated in his head "I promise. . . "

* * *

><p>AN - Thanks for keeping with this guy's. I make no promises but I'll try my best to update this again before too long.


End file.
